


Conglomeration of AchivementHunter

by Sharksdiminished



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTAV - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, NSFW, Possible Character Death, Songs, genderbent, idk - Freeform, lotsofdifferentstuff, madkingryan, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdiminished/pseuds/Sharksdiminished
Summary: Just a lot of different oneshots! Please make some requests!!! Love you, my readers! I do this for you guys!





	1. Like Real People Do; Freewood Fake Achievement Hunter Crew Part One

Ryan sat at the counter sipping on his bourbon. He finished it off, raising his empty glass to the bartender for a refill. He readjusted himself on his stool and looked around the bar. He didn't see anything, or anyone, out of the ordinary. Michael and his girlfriend, Lindsay, were in the corner talking, Geoff was telling a few stories to Jack and Jeremy, and the general hubbub of the other patrons. A gentle pitter-patter of rain was in the background.

He looked toward the door. Almost as soon as it did, the door opened. A light ring came from the bell above the door as a person stepped in. He was soaking wet, had shades on, and was a skinny little thing. He walked up to the counter. There was a seat beside Ryan empty.

"Do ya mind if I sit 'ere?" The stranger asked in a British accent. He motioned to the chair.

"Not at all, sir. I'll sell it to you for the price of a name. What's yours?" Ryan asked smoothly.

The smaller man laughed. "Deal. My name's Mark Nutt," he sat down at the newly acquired seat.

"Well, Mark, first drink is on me," Ryan turned in his stool to call over the waiter. "What would you like?"

"I'll take some Grey Goose if they have it. If not, Svedka." 

"Got it," he told the waiter. They did end up having Grey Goose.

"So who's that guy over there? He keeps looking over and chuckling," Mark subtly motioned toward Geoff.

"Oh, him? He's no one, just a buddy of mine. Don't worry about him," Ryan said. He didn't want to drag Mark into his hectic life of crime when he just met him.

"Alright. So, it seems as if I forgot to ask your name."

"It seems you have."

"Well, what is it, you sausage?" Mark chuckled and playfully batted at his arm.

"Ryan. Ryan Andersmith." Ryan took a sip and applauded himself mentally for the fake last name. He couldn't have his potential bed-partner-for-the-night figure out who he was.

"Andersmith? That's an interesting last name, never heard it before."

"It's paternal," he shrugged and played it off.

"Paternal? As in your dad's side, right?" Mark asked. It was redundent, considering he already knew that it was.

"Yeah. So, hey, I was thinking... Do you want to come back to my place to hang out? This place is sorta lame this early. You should see how it gets around 11." 

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do," Mark finished his vodka. 

Ryan downed the rest of his own drink. He called the waiter over. "Charge it to he boss." 

The waiter nodded, already knowing Ryan and to whom he's referring. 

They started out toward the door. He walked past Geoff and patted him on the shoulder.

As soon as they walked out, muffled laughter came through the closed door.

Mark chuckled. "The boss, huh?"

"Yup, the boss. Personal friend who owes me some favors. Now, do you want to take my car, or separate vehicles. I can give you my address if it is separate vehicles."

"I don't have a car, yet. Just moved here, in fact."

"Yeah? How do you like it so far?" He started toward a blue, inconspicuous car. It was parked between two high-class vehicles. 

"So far, so good. I have a job interview tomorrow at noon."

"Oh, really? That's great." Ryan opened the passenger door for Mark.

"Yeah. They said over the phone to 'dress casual, but prepared.' Whatever the hell that means." He sat down in the car. Ryan closed the door and went around to the other side.

"Well, whatever it means, I'm sure you will figure it out." Ryan started the car and started toward his apartment.

"Yeah. I suppose I will," Mark glanced out the window as the drove away from the bar.


	2. Like Real People Do; Freewood Fake Achievement Hunter Crew Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark Nutt" and Ryan met at the bar and are now at Ryan's apartment.

They pulled up to Ryan's apartment and parked. They both exited, closing the doors gracelessly. Ryan led the way to his apartment. 

"This way, Mark. I'm the last window. No, up there," he pointed toward the upper part of the moderately tall building. 

Mark chuckled. "What are you, like an accountant or something? How do you even make enough to live up there?"

"Oh, you could say something like that. I'm more like THE Accountant," Ryan smirked, almost chuckling at his own joke.

"Hm? Is that like a person?" He pulled a confused face. 

He sighed, carding a hand through his hair. "Yeah. It's a character in a movie that came out a few years ago."

"Ah. Never heard of it. I must've been traveling then. It sounds stupid though," Mark started toward the building. 

"Stupid? No. More like genius. Best movie of 2016, besides maybe Deadpool." He caught up to him and opened the door to the building.

"It just sounds like some dumb comedy about a stupid accountant who gets the hot bird somehow."

"Nowhere even close. You'll have to watch it some time."

"Maybe I will."

They traveled in relatively comfortable silence up to the apartment. They arrived at his door and Ryan took out his keys to unlock it. He opened the door flawlessly and motioned Mark through. 

Mark stepped through the doorway and glanced around. There was a set of glass doors leading to a balcony on one wall and the adjacent wall had a window. There was a leather couch in front of a flat-screen TV with several consoles on the stand. A glass coffee table was between the couch and the TV and had a laptop resting on it. Off to the right was a kitchen with marble countertops. 

Ryan started toward the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, Diet Coke, Red Bull, and some whiskey."

"Just a shot, please. And a chaser."

He got down 2 shot glasses and took out the whiskey. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of water for Mark. He poured two shots and handed him one. 

"Cheers," Mark said, clinking glasses with Ryan. They downed the shot, Mark immediately drinking a chaser. 

"So, Mark, what do you want to do?" He asked, putting the whiskey back into the cupboard. 

"You, you bloody dolt. Why else would I be here?" 

He laughed. "I meant your job. I know you're here to fuck, idiot. You said you have a job interview tomorrow."

Mark's face went red. "Right. I knew that. I'm trying out for an..acting job. That's the best way to describe it."

"Ah. I'd say you'd do better with modeling, with that hot ass. Come on, let me show you to my room."

His blush persisted as the two headed toward Ryan's room. They passed an office, guest room, and a bathroom on the way there. 

"This is it. After you, m'lady." Ryan smirked and opened the door for Mark.

Mark playfully smacked him on the arm and stepped through the doorway. He looked around at the simple room. Very few furnishings adorned the room; just a dresser, a bed, a waste bin, and a painting of a dark castle in a sullen landscape. His bed was a king-size bed with a crimson and gold trim comforter. All was lavish, yet simple. "Bloody hell, your room is gorgeous, Ryan!" He flopped down on his back onto the bed. "Oh my lord, it's so comfy." "Eh, it's too soft for me. I prefer something..harder," he slipped off his jacket and started toward the bed.

Mark slipped off his shades and sat up, putting them on the bedside table. "Yeah? I like softer beds. Softer is MUCH better."

"I'd have to disagree. Harder beds are better for your back and don't move as much when you fuck," Ryan pulled off his shirt. His muscles contracted as he put his arms back down. He stepped toward Mark.

"Mmh, but softer beds just wrap you up and conform to your body," he reached up and ran his hands down Ryan's chest. 

"I think, you need to stop talking," he kissed him, pulling him close.

Mark kissed back, pulling Ryan closer to him. 

"God, Ryan. Let's just do this bloody thing. Right now." 

"A little impatient, are we? You are the most dressed, however. Give me a show," Ryan sat on the bed. 

"What? Why in the bloody hell would I do that?" Mark, flustered, turned toward him.

"Because. I told you to. And besides, if you want to be good at acting, you should at least know how to seduce someone."

"I seduced you, didn't I? Besides, I'm not going to be having sex in my career. At least not for work."

"Fine, fine. I'll give you that. Just get undressed, " Ryan stood up, kicking off his shoes and sliding off his pants. His boxer briefs looked like they were straining to restrain his boner.

Mark stared at his crotch. "Holy crap. That's.. That's big."

"Wait until you actually see it. You aren't going to, though, until you take off some damn clothes. "

He took off his shirt, revealing a skinny, yet toned, torso. He slipped out of his shoes and paused for a moment before popping the button on his pants and sliding down the zipper. He shimmied his pants down, almost falling in the process. He smiled sheepishly at Ryan.

Ryan grabbed his hips and pulled Mark into his lap so he was straddling him. He murmured into his ear seductively, "You're so beautiful. I'm going to really enjoy this, poppet."

Mark inhaled sharply, instinctively grinding down into the elder man. "Mmh."

"Yes, that's it. You like that, don't you?" He asked, knowing the answer. He kissed his neck, nibbling gently. He never stayed in one place too long; he didn't want to leave marks on him. 

He let out a breathy moan. "C-can we just get on with it already?" 

"Foreplay, dear. Foreplay. But, if you insist." Ryan flipped them, pinning Mark to the bed. "I have a question."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Mark's eyes filled with concern. "Wait, do you have aids? Am I infected now? OH god, I am, aren't I?"

Ryan laughed. He released him and sat up. "No, why would you think that? I was just asking if you wanted to use a condom or not and what kind of lube you wanted. Nothing bad, I promise. No aids."

He blushed. "Oh, well, I'm stupid. And yes, by the way, to the rubber. And lube wise, I don't care."

"Alright. Banana lube it is." He stood up and went to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a foil packet and a bottle of banana lube. 

He laughed. "Banana lube, really?" 

"Yes, really. It has a good flavor, slickness, and price. How about you stop laughing and start taking off those boxers, hmm?" He hooked his fingers around his boxer briefs and tugged them down, freeing his raging boner. He kicked them off.

Mark stared as he slid off his own boxers, an uncircumcised boner almost fully erect showing. He moved back so he was fully on the bed

"God, you are truly a masterpiece," Ryan climbed onto the bed and sat between his thighs. He set down the condom and started to squirt some lube onto his fingers.

Mark watched as he slicked his fingers. He tensed as one was pressed into his hole. He immediately started to relax, trusting in this stranger to pleasure, and not hurt, him.

"That's it. Good," he started to thrust and curl his finger, stretching him slightly. He soon added a second and even a third. By the time he was done prepping him, Mark was whining in anticipation. 

"Ryaann, please, oh god, just fuck me already!" He was a panting, hot mess. 

"With pleasure," Ryan ripped open the packet and rolled on the condom. He put some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He aligned himself with Mark's entrance. 

"Just do it!"

With that, Ryan thrust into him, to the hilt, and waited for him to give the go ahead. "You okay, Mark?"

He gripped the sheets and nodded. "Y-yeah, just give me a moment." A minute passed before he gave the go ahead.

He started at a steady pace and gradually increased the speed. Mark was moaning in seconds before begging for more. 

Ryan picked him up so Mark was straddling him and started at a faster pace. He thrusted up into him, making him sound almost like a whore. 

"Oh, bloody hell, fuck me, Ryan! Yes, please, yes. Just like that, oh god!"

Ryan started sweating, a tension in his stomach building. He knew that he didn't have much restraint left, either.

"Ryan, oh god, I'm so close. Ryan, please fuck me oh god!" He gripped onto his shoulders, cumming onto his chest and abdomen area.

He gave a few last thrusts before releasing into the condom with a shudder. "Fuck me, Mark. Holy shit."

Mark breathed heavily. "Already did." He slowly got off, moaning slightly as Ryan's dick popped out. 

Rya just chuckled before slipping off the condom, tying it, and throwing it in the waste bin. "I suppose we have. Now, let's go clean up. I'll give you the option to stay, if you wish. I don't mind either way. It's what you feel comfortable with."

"I'd like to stay. And yeah, let's go get washed off."

~Time skip to the next day because fuck it, it's past 1 am~

Ryan woke up to an empty bed. He sighed, looking over at his clock. The time was 10 in the morning. He got up, threw on a pair of boxers, and headed into the kitchen. There, he saw a note on the counter. 

It read, "Ryan, sorry I left before you woke up. I had to go over to my place to get ready for the interview. I had a really great time last night, thank you. Here's my number, in case you want to do that again sometime. Yours truly, Mark Nutt."

He read through the note and grinned. He decided to skip breakfast and just get ready to head over to the Penthouse, where Geoff lived. He vaguely remembered about Geoff mentioning a possible new addition. Or rather old addition. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, however. 

Ryan took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed his duffle bag, from the closet, with his gear. He left, taking the elevator to the garage instead of the outside parking, where he kept all his other vehicles, and strapped his bag down to his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and started the bike, racing over toward his boss's place.

He arrived a little after 12. He hurried up to the Penthouse. He knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" from one Ms. Jack Patillo. 

He opened the door and saw Geoff and another person, presumably the newcomer/old comer. He couldn't quite see him because Geoff was blocking the way. 

"Oh, Ryan, you're here. Let me introduce you to our travelling business grifter, Gavin Free, or the Golden Boy. Gavin, this is Ryan Haywood, also known as the Mad King. He is our money manager, psychotic killer, and lead punisher, torturer. I, uh, believe you've already met." Geoff stepped out of the way. 

Ryan stared, dumbfounded, at "Mark Nutt," or rather, Gavin. 

Gavin smirked. "Ello, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part and the one before it are based on the song "Like Real People Do," by Hozier. My interpretation of it is a one night stand. You find people, whether on purpose or accident, at places like bars, and you spend a night with them. so "what were you digging? What did you bury? before those hands pulled me from the earth?" That's a person going to the bar, so "digging," for a person, or drink, to help them "bury" their past. you don't ask about their past flings and relationships, or their dark secrets. You don't get that personal. So "I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask you, neither would you." is like that unspoken agreement of a one night stand. It makes sense to me.


	3. Detention (Mavin)

Micheal sat in detention for the millionth time. This time was for cussing out a teacher. He grumbled and pulled out a sheet of paper, doodling stick figures and guns. The door opened and a teacher came in dragging a new student. 

“I’m calling your parents, you little thief!” The teacher said, forcing the student into a chair. “Stay here until I get back. Then, we can discuss with your parents the proper punishment. The nerve of you!” 

The teacher stormed out, going to go get the records to call the boy’s parents. 

Michael looked over at the kid, raising an eyebrow. He was a scrawny guy, with dirty blonde hair and a big nose. 

"What are you staring at, huh?" The other said, glaring at Michael. 

"Well, obviously you, fucktard. Who else would I look at, the fucking skeleton?" He nodded toward the skeleton toward the corner of the room. "No. What's your name and how'd you end up in here?"

"Gavin. And why should I tell you? You'll just laugh."

"I won't, I promise. What about this? What if I told you what I did? It couldn't possibly be fucking worse or stupider than what I did," Michael shrugged. 

"Maybe. It depends, I guess. You should tell me and then I MIGHT consider it. Also, what about a name? A bloke could use a name if they're gonna make conversation." 

"Michael. My name's Michael Jones."

"Do you mean Jones (Joe-en-ess)?"

"What? Why the fuck would I mean Jones (Joe-en-ess)? My last name is Jones. Not fucking Jones. Dumbass." Michael shook his head.

"Oh, well, I thought since I had a friend back in primary school whose last name was Jones (Joe-en-ess) that you were just saying it wrong like the teachers had." 

"Well, it's Jones. Anyway, the reason I'm in here is because a stupid fucking teacher named Mr. Burns decided to give me a C on my paper about Zelda and how it relates to growing up. He said, 'This is crap, Michael. Video games don't relate to life, they're the exact opposite. Give me something better next time. Apply yourself.' And I said, 'Video games are fucking based on life, you fucking moron! They are about real life and fake like and all sorts of fucking life, motherfucker. So, fuck you!' And then I ended up here. So, what's your story?"

"Wow, well, that's quite the story. So, uh, just don't laugh. I just moved here, started school earlier this week and I have this insanely hot teacher-"

"Mrs. Dunkleman, right?" Michael interrupted. 

"What? No! I would never! No, Mr. Haywood, the guy who brought me in here. Anyway, I told my friend, the only one I have here so far, that I thought he was hot."

"Wait, so you're gay? Like, actually fucking gay? And who was this friend, anyway?"

"Yeah, I'm gay, so what? Why is everyone here in America surprised by that? My friend is Ray. He's a pretty cool guy, you know. Anyway, let me get on with my bloody story, you sausage."

"Ray's, like, my best friend. Crazy motherfucker. Anyway, yeah, continue."

"So, he dared me to steal the picture on his desk of Mr. Haywood and his family. He just caught me, that's all. I still get $15, though. I'd have to say, though, totally worth it. The way he reacted was the absolute best!" Gavin grinned and started chuckling. 

"Well, he seemed pretty pissed. You gotta be careful fucking around with Mr. Haywood. I hear he threatened to kill a kid who wouldn't stop talking. He didn't even get fucking suspended for it! It's like he messes with their mind to make sure he stays here or some bullshit. All I know is, he's got quite the fucking temper." Michael leaned back in his chair. 

"Yeah, I guess so. It's too bad I have him for Chemistry, though. He'll probably punish me all the time for stupid stuff now!"

"I doubt it, Gavin."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Now, let's get out of here before he or another teacher gets back. We can go get an ice cream from a place down the street." Michael started to stand up.

"Really?" Gavin shot up, excited. 

"No, cause I just joke about getting ice cream with funny guys," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes."Come on, dumbass. Let's go." 

"Okay, hey, wait, Michael, you don't mean we're going out from there, do you?" He gestured to the window that the curly-haired male started toward.

"Yes, I do mean that. I've done it a hundred thousand times. It's not even a story up."

"Okay, but I've never jumped out a building before."

"You'll be fine. How about this? I'll go first and then catch you when you come down."

"You won't be hurt by that, would you? I mean, dropping a penny from up high could crack concrete or kill someone!"

"It's fine. I mean, you look like you'd only weigh a fucking penny anyhow. So, is it a yes or no to me catching you?"

"Yes. Just, let's hurry." Gavin scrambled to get over by Michael. 

Michael slid open the window and swung one leg out, and then the other. 

"See you on the outside." With that, he dropped down, landed, and rolled. He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm fine! Your turn!"

Gavin looked behind him and hesitated before mumbling to himself, "This bloke's gonna get me killed." He sighed and swung one leg out like Michael had and then the other. 

"You're sure you're gonna catch me, Michael?"

"Of course! Now come on!" Michael stood near where Gavin should land with his arms open.

He took a deep breath before shoving off and dropping. Michael caught him, lowering him down and chuckling. 

"Good job. Not many people would trust a total fucking stranger to catch them. But you did. And I like that." 

Gavin blushed and quickly released his hold on Michael. "Y-yeah, well, you promised ice cream. So, let's go." He started off in the direction he thought it was.

"Wrong way, idiot. Come on." Michael laughed and went in the correct direction. Gavin jogged to catch up with him. 

They happily went to go get ice cream, the beginning of a friendship and much more.


	4. A Change and the Shenanigans that Followed Freewood Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the request of Master Of All Masters You Are Beautiful, I have for you a Freewood oneshot with a prompt she requested! Remember, you are more than welcome to request and make suggestions to me at any time!

It seemed like a normal day when Ryan walked into work. It really, really did. Only now does he realize how wrong he was. 

~Flashback to earlier that day~

On Monday morning, Ryan Haywood walked into work carrying a lunch bag and a backpack on his back. He decided today would be normal; today wouldn't be fucked up as usual.

He jogged over to the Achievement Hunter office and put his lunch bag in the mini fridge. He walked over to his desk and sat down, placing his backpack beside him. He powered on his preferred console of choice, the PC. He leaned back in his chair, stretching. 

"Morning, Rye-Bread," chirped Gavin as he walked to his own desk. 

"Good morning, Gavin. How was your flight back to America?" He opened up his backpack, pulling out a bottled Diet Coke. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the fuck is that?" Michael asked, sitting in his own seat. 

"What's what? Oh, bloody hell, Ryan? Have you completely lost your mind? Is that..bottled?"

"Yeah, so what? They were out of canned at Walmart so I decided to try this. It probably just tastes the same," Ryan shrugged.

"Well, I guess. I just never thought I'd see this day, Ryan." Michael shook his head as he started up his Xbox One. 

"Well, once the cans are restocked at Walmart, you won't see me drinking it. So enjoy this while it lasts, boys."

"I sure will, Ryan. I sure will." Gavin grinned, having multiple thoughts running through his head.

The day progressed as all Achievement Hunters worked on various edits, videos, and other normal things. Gavin, however, had other things on his agenda. 

Gavin turned toward Michael around 10. "Micool, I need you to take me to the store." 

"Why would I take your dumbass to the store? Besides, I have work to do so scram." Michael's eyes never left the screen.

"It's for a hilarious video. Please, boi?"

"What, who, and why? Then, I might consider it."

"Mentos, Ryan, Bottled Diet Coke. Pretty please, it's the chance of a lifetime!"

"Hmm. Fine. Meet me by my car in 20 or we're not fucking going."

"Yay, you're a lifesaver, boi!" Gavin hugged Michael and quickly saved and turned off his PS4. He ran off to his office to get his stuff. 

"Kids," muttered Geoff as he passed by Michael.

"I know, right?"He glanced up at Geoff with a grin.

Michael started to save and shut down his system, grabbing his keys and wallet. He started out toward his car, seeing Gavin already out there.

"Alright, let's go! Open the doors, Micool!" He stood there, practically hopping.

"Alright, chill the fuck out. I'm going." He unlocked the car doors, getting into the car. Gavin quickly got in and buckled up.

They drove to the nearest Walmart. Soon, they arrived and Gavin ran inside to get his supplies. He came out shortly after with a bag containing the fishing line, mentos, and some safety pins. 

"That's a lot more than just mentos, Gavin. What's all in there?" Michael started his car, starting out of the parking lot. 

"Just stuff. Fishing line, some safety pins, nothing too big. Hey, do we have scissors at the office?" 

"I mean, probably. We'll see when we get back. Now, do you even have a plan on how to get it in there without him noticing?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. See, Jeremy already agreed to help me distract the target while I steal the Diet Coke and set up the trap. All the while, Lindsay agreed to record on her phone."

"Looks like you got it all planned out. Now, I had nothing to do with this when Ryan gets you back. You know he fucking will, too."

"Maybe, but I hope not." Gavin shrugged and looked out the window. 

When they got back, Gavin rushed to his office to set-up before the ultimate prank went down. 

Ryan sat at his desk, an unopened bottle Diet Coke beside him. 

Jeremy's phone went off with a text from Gavin. He checked his phone and read the message before getting up. He left the room and went to the kitchen, looking for an excuse to need Ryan's help.

"God damn it, what could that big hunk of meat do that I can't?" He looked up, seeing a jar of pickles on top of the fridge. He grinned, knowing what he could do. He whipped out his phone, texting Gavin. 

'Give me a minute and then go do the thing. Make sure Lindsay is recording.' 

Jeremy started back toward the office and entered. "Hey, Ryan, can you come help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it, Jeremy?" Ryan swiveled in his chair to face the shorter male. 

"Follow me, I'll show you."

"Can't you just tell me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No, it's..it's embarrassing. Just come on, Ryan!" Lil' J grew frustrated.

"Fine. Only because you're you," Ryan stood up to follow and the two left the room. 

Gavin and Lindsay quickly ran in after they were out of sight. Gavin giggled and looked at the camera on Lindsay's phone. 

"On today's shenanigans, I'm going to make a mentos bomb. Ryan brought in a bottled Diet Coke today instead of canned! It's a once in the lifetime opportunity! Lil' J is distracting him while I set it up." Gavin pulled out a Mento with a hole in it and fishing line tied around/through it. He opened the Diet Coke and carefully hung the mentos so it was hidden under the cap. He closed the bottle on the fishing line, tightening it as much as possible to ensure it didn't fall prematurely. 

"And now, we wait. Let's go sit over by the Iron Throne." Gavin sat on the throne, Lindsay sitting beside him. She had her phone propped up inconspicuously. It was aimed at Ryan's desk. 

A few minutes later, they heard voices down the hall.

"I do not see why you didn't just climb on the counter to reach it. You truly didn't need my help."

"I really did! Climbing in these jeans just was not an option!"

"It was. There are such things as step ladders. And stools."

"Those are useless when you have tall friends like you!"

The two walked in, Ryan sitting at his desk. 

"You do know I won't always be there, right?" He reached over and grabbed his diet coke. 

"Yeah, but someone will!" Jeremy could hardly hold in his excitement. 

Gavin grinned, hiding it behind his hand.

"Not necessarily, Jeremy." Ryan opened the Diet Coke, foam spewing all over him and the floor. He tried to hold it away from his body and the computers. "Oh god!"

Gavin, Lindsay, and Jeremy burst out laughing. Lindsay picked up her phone, zooming in on Ryan's face and clothes. 

"Shenanigans! How dare you, at a weak time for me! You will pay for this, you fiends!" Ryan's face was angry. "Who organized this?"

"Gavin did!" exclaimed Lindsay and Jeremy. 

He focused on Gavin, his eyes darkening. "You will pay for this Gavin David Free. You will pay." He left the room, assumedly to change his clothes. 

Lindsay focused the camera on Gavin. "So, what's the plan now, Gavin?"

"War. Jeremy, get Michael and meet me in my office." Gavin left, starting toward his office.


	5. A Change and the Shenanigans that Followed Freewood Part Two

"Gavin, oh, Gavin, what a mistake you have made," Ryan muttered to himself as he changed into a set of spare clothes from the costume department. He looked up at himself in the mirror, shaking his head. "You just have no idea, do you?"

He left, going to round up Jack and Geoff for his plan. 

In a different part of the building, the Lads(and Lindsay) were talking in Gavin's office. Michael was the last to arrive. However, once he did, he exploded.

"So, what's the fucking plan now, Gavin? Are we just going to sit on our asses and fucking cower in here?" Michael asked, pacing around the room and waving his arms.

"No! I just, I need ideas! And time to think!" Gavin sat at his desk.

"We don't fucking have time, Gavin! You just pissed off Ryan fucking Haywood! The guy we deemed to be FUCKING PSYCHOTIC!"

"Okay, okay! Well, what can we do to keep pranking them? I mean, he probably already has the gents on his side!"

"Pranks? Fucking pranks? What the fuck have you dragged us into? What have you dragged me into?!" Michael slammed his hands down on Gavin's desk.

"I didn't mean to! I thought it'd be funny! Bollocks, look, it's already lunchtime. Just, go get lunch. Cooldown. Think of ideas." Gavin sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Sounds good to me. Bye Michael, Lindsay. I've got a date with a Big Mac. See you guys in a bit." Jeremy walked out, presumably to leave the building.

"Yeah, come on, Michael. Let's go get some food. Don't take this too seriously," Lindsay touched his arm.

"Fine, fine. Lunch. But if your ass doesn't have an idea by the time we're back, I'm not fucking helping you." Michael looked at Gavin before walking out. "C'mon babe. Let's go get some hamburgers."

"Coming!" Lindsay followed him out. 

The door shut and Gavin was all alone in his office. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "What am I going to do?"

He sat there for a few minutes, though it felt like hours to him, in his silent, desolate office. He stood up, his mind still unsure of his further actions. At the moment, however, he knew one thing. He needed food. 

Gavin started toward the kitchen to get his lunch, running into Burnie along the way. 

"Oh, hey Gavin, have you seen Ryan? I need to know if he's available for a Podcast this week."

"No, sorry. Well, not since I pulled some shenanigans on him. But, look, I really can't talk right now. I need to just go and get my food and hide back in my office," his face was filled with anxiety of Ryan or a gent about to prank him.

"Riiight, have fun with that and leave me out of it." Burnie walked off, shaking his head.

Gavin looked around before absconding the area. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed out a container labeled "Gavin" and closed the fridge. He opened the lid. It was empty, except for a note. It read:  
"Gavin,  
This is only the beginning, buddy. Also, delicious chicken. Where'd you get it?  
Love,  
Your Daddy Gent.  
P.S. You are so screwed.  
P.P.S. It's Geoff, in case you couldn't catch on.  
P.P.P.S. Look behind you."

Gavin freaked out, dropped the container, and turned around. What he saw was Geoff eating his Kung Pao Chicken.

"Jesus, bloody Hell, Geoff! And that's mine!" 

"Nah. It's mine now. I called dibs. You can have the sandwich I got from Subway. I'm just here to tell you to watch your back. Also, where did you get this chicken? It's so fucking good." He took another bite.

"Panda Express and I know I should watch my freaking back! Ryan's out to get me!"

"From my understanding, this was your fault. And this could be your chance, dude! Tell him you're sorry and how you feel and maybe he'll relent to not torturing you," Geoff shrugged. "Or maybe he won't. You'll never know. And where's Michael? And Jeremy?"

"Lunch. And I'll take my chances. Thanks Geoff. Also, piss off. You stole my lunch. I'm still mad at you for that."

"Think of it like I traded you lunches without your permission. Alright, bye Gav." Geoff left, still eating Gavin's food.

Gavin sighed, running his hands through his hair. He got out Geoff's sandwich, grabbed a redbull, and headed back toward his office. He entered his office and flipped back on the light. He saw Ryan lounging in his chair. He was wearing his Vagabond outfit, minus the mask.

"Bollocks. I'm doomed aren't I? I still have time to run, right?" Gavin glanced at Ryan and then behind him.

"Take a seat, Mr. Free. I'm just here to talk. Jack, Michael, guard the door. Make sure he doesn't leave." Ryan nodded toward them.

Michael and Jack appeared behind him.

"Micool! How could you!" Gavin was shocked.

"Hey, it was either this or be punished with you."

"Gah!" Gavin stepped forward and sat in a small chair. Michael and Jack shut the door, Jack on the outside of the room and Michael on the inside. 

"Well, it looks like you are trapped, my friend." Ryan stood up, walking around Gavin's desk. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Checkmate."

Gavin looked at him defiantly. "I think not! I still have Jeremy, right?"

"Wrong. I have Geoff ready to distract him once he comes back. You are fucked Gavin." He put his hand on the back of the Brit's chair.

"Great. Just bloody great. Fine, what's my punishment?" Gavin deflated, slumping in his chair. 

Ryan grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. However, an unexpected noise came from Gavin. Rather than a gasp or a pained sound that he had been expecting, he heard a moan. "Wait, does that turn you on?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. He answered his own question by looking down and seeing the beginnings of a tent. 

"No!" Gavin's face was red and he immediately went to cover his lap.

"Holy shit, Gav, I didn't know you were into that sorta stuff," Michael snickered.

"Quiet, guard. Now, Gavin, back to your punishment.. I think I have a solution that will benefit the both of us. This whole thing will go away if you just do as I say. Can you do that for me?" He asked, moving to discreetly grab the subway sandwich and to place it on the desk behind him.

Gavin nodded, oblivious to it all. "Y-yeah, I think so."

"I need you to know so. Is it a yes, or a no?"

"Yes, yes. I can do that."

"Good. Now get down on your knees in front of me." Ryan leaned onto the desk.

"Oh shit, I'm out. I do NOT want to see this," Michael left.

Gavin blushed a deeper red and got down on his knees in front of Ryan. Ryan unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. 

"Be a good boy and close your eyes. When I say to open your mouth you will, understand?"

He shut his eyes and nodded. Gavin heard the ruffling of Ryan's clothes.

"Open your mouth."

He obeyed. Immediately, his mouth was filled with the subway sandwich. Ryan burst out laughing, grabbing Lindsay's phone, which was recording.

Gavin gagged, spitting out the sandwich. He looked up at Ryan, absolutely horrified. 

"Oh my god, that was perfect!" Ryan shut off the camera and set down the phone. He noticed Gavin's face and immediately sobered up, getting down on the ground with him. 

"Hey, you okay buddy? You know it was all just a joke, right?"

Gavin nodded, standing up and brushing himself off. He cleared his throat, trying, but failing, to hide his hurt. "Y-yeah, no, of course. Just a joke. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, now, if you don't mind." 

He started to leave. "Wait, Gavin, before you go..I'm sorry. I realize now I might've taken it too far. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner, tonight?" Ryan's eyes were hopeful.

"Dinner? Why?"

"Because I like you, Gavin. I tried to hint at it before, and possibly even in the prank, but you never picked up. So, I'm just going to ask you. Will you go out to dinner with me? An apology and a date wrapped into one. I'm buying."

"You're buying? Well, I guess I can't pass up on that. On one condition, though."

"Anything, you name it."

"You delete that video and the other one off of Lindsay's phone and claim it to be an accident."

"Deal."

Gavin smiled and Ryan smiled back. Everything seemed like it would be okay between the two. The day may not have been as normal as Ryan would have liked, but it was great none the less.


	6. Thanksgiving Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90% fluff and 10% possible feels.

Ryan sat at his small table, alone, in his two bedroom apartment. He had a glass of wine, since it was Thanksgiving, and a small rotisserie chicken.

He looked at a picture of his ex-wife, kids, and himself. This year is the first year he is spending Thanksgiving without them since the divorce. His first alone.

Ryan sat down the picture and took a sip of wine. He heard a knock on his door. He stood up.

"Now, who could that be?" He asked himself. He went and opened the door to see Gavin standing there with a brown bag in his arms.

"Hi, Ryan! I thought maybe I could bring by some food and bevs for Thanksgiving. I even brought some Diet Coke for you!" Gavin exclaimed, pushing past Ryan to put the food on the table.

"Well, hello to you, too. I apologize for the mess, I wasn't expecting company. And thank you." Ryan shut the door and went to help with the food.

"So, how are you holding up? I know it must be hard on you." Gavin looked up at him.

"I'm okay. Really, I am. It's a bit melancholy without always having something to do or kids to watch, but other than that, I'm good. She's better off with that lawyer anyway." Ryan shrugged and pulled out some mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Don't say that! You're lovely, Ryan! Any girl, or boy - I'm not judging - would be lucky to have a guy like you. She's just a dumb bird, you'll find another soon enough." Gavin set down a turkey, albeit a small one, and looked at Ryan.

"I guess so. But that's the thing. I don't feel any remorse for myself for losing her, or even sadness that she's gone. I miss my kids." He looked down at his hands.

"Well, you may not have your kids, and I could never replace them, but you do have a friend who cares about you." Gavin went to hug Ryan.

"Oh? And who's that?" Ryan cracked a smirk.

"You bloody prick, me! I care about you." The brit playfully smacked his arm.

"Alright, enough messing around, let's eat." The gent got down two plates and set them on the table, grabbing the sad looking rotisserie chicken and throwing it away. He got out a glass for Gavin to make himself a drink.

The lad made himself a drink with the aforementioned glass. He sat across from Ryan at the table.

"So, dig in?"

"Dig in," responded Ryan.

The two started filling their plates, a few jokes mentioned about the turkey and stuffing, and plenty of laughter.

Once they were done eating, Ryan stood up. "Do you want to stay over and play some games? It's the least I could do after you bought - and brought - my dinner."

"That'd be great! We could play some halo or maybe some Minecraft." Gavin smiled, happy to be able to spend time with his friend on Thanksgiving.

"Haha, yeah. Let's clean up first, though, shall we?"


	7. An Interesting Duo Plan G Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bank robbery pulled off by an odd couple. A loud, sarcastic, young Brit and a gentleman who seems to not have a care in the world.

Two guys walked into the Fleeca bank, one holding a Revolver and the other a gold-plated Micro SMG. The one holding the revolver was obviously older, sporting a tuxedo and a handlebar mustache. The younger one wore a low-dipping silk V-neck and tight, black skinny jeans. His golden hair was messed up, almost as if he had been partying before he arrived.

The younger one pointed around and yelled in an excited tone. "Hands where we can see 'em! This is a robbery!"

The gentleman put down his gun and toward him, exasperated. "Really? 'This is a robbery!'"He mocked his voice. "That is so fucking lame. God, you're an idiot."

"You love me, though," He grinned cheekily. 

"Sure, sure, because that's what 'you're an idiot' means," he raised it back up, aiming it towards the people. "Didn't you fuckers hear what he said, show us your goddamn hands. Baby boy, watch them. I'll get the money."

"Will do, Grif," he smiled and aimed his gun at them. "Everyone, slide your phones forward to me. No wrong moves, or you'll eat lead."

They did as he said, sliding the phones forward. He picked one up, examining it. He opened it, the owner not having a screen lock. He took a picture of the hostages and sent it to everyone in their contacts list. He put a caption saying, "The Fake Achievement Hunter Crew will not be ignored."

Grif sighed and shook his head, walking up to the teller. He threw her the duffle bag. "All the money in this bag, now. Euros, Pesos, Dollars, all of it. Go to each station, yada yada. Don't be stupid and hurry the fuck up." 

She ran to the one on the very left and started grabbing the bills and coins, shoving them into the bag. She moved to the next and the next, grabbing all the currency. A minute later, she was handing over the full bag. 

"Good. Have a good day. Come on, Goldie," Grif started walking toward the exit, his back turned. 

"Coming, sir," Goldie walked backward, keeping the gun on them as he started to leave. 

The teller from before grabbed a pistol from a secret compartment under the counter and aimed the gun at Grif. She cocked the gun. He immediately turned, cocked the revolver, and shot her in the chest. 

"I told you not to be stupid," he sighed and walked out the door. Goldie quickly left after him. 

Grif got on the bike waiting for them outside. He gave the duffle bag to Goldie for him to where. He put it on so the strap was across his chest and got on after him. They both slipped on their helmets. Grif sped off, hearing faint police sirens. 

Goldie held onto him, his arms wrapped around Grif's waist. Soon, they were back at their penthouse apartment. It was not only their actual living place but their base of operations for heists. 

"Geoff, that was so fun! Why can't I go with you guys all the time to heists?" Goldie asked as he set the duffle bag on the coffee table. 

"Because Michael and Ryan go with me, Gavin. You are better at escape or tech. You only got to come on this one because it was small, and everyone else went to the big one." Grif, or rather Geoff, sat on the couch. 

"Well, I'm just saying, I was good at it! I even sent out a message!" Goldie, Gavin, exclaimed and turned toward him. 

"That you were. How about this, baby boy. After every heist you don't get to play robber in with me, I'll fuck you," he put his hands on Gavin's hips, pulling him down onto his lap. 

"Oh really? Does this mean you won't now?" He asked, straddling him. 

"Oh, I never said I wouldn't after the other ones, too. C'mere." He kissed him, bringing him close. He pulled away slightly. "We have about 45 minutes before the guys get back. I'll meet you in my room. Be ready for me."


	8. An Interesting Duo Plan G Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the bank robbery.

Gavin jumped up, going straight for Geoff's room. He took his shirt off on the way, dropping it on the floor in the hallway. Geoff chuckled, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the alcohol cabinet and a shot glass from the cupboard. He poured a shot, downing it in one go. He poured another, downing it. 

"Ah, that's more like it. Stupid Jack, not letting me drink before a stupid distraction. Now, what was I doing? Right, fucking Gavin," he put away the whiskey and hot glass and started toward his room. He took unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off, laying it on the couch. He also kicked off his shoes.

Geoff loosened his bowtie, removing it and dropping it on Gavin's discarded shirt. He stopped, thought for a moment, and sighed. He bent down, picking up both of the clothing articles. He started back toward his room, dropping the clothes in a laundry basket. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, walking into his room. 

The elder man laid eyes on Gavin, stark naked, and laying on the bed. Beside him was a condom and a bottle of lube. His fingers glistened with lube, obviously having been used to prep himself. Geoff smirked. "Hmmm, eager, much? How are you already ready?" He continued to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off once it was able to be slid off. 

"Well, I'm excited, okay? We haven't had this chance in a few weeks with you planning and me distributing products with Michael. So, of course, I'm ready!"

"Yeah, we have been busy, haven't we, Gavin?" He took off his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slid them off. "This will definitely be a thing we need to do more often." 

"Mhm. Stop yapping and get over here," he whined and wiggled. 

Geoff laughed. "Be patient. I do want to enjoy this, not just fuck like jackrabbits." He slid off his boxers and his semi broke loose. "C'mere, baby boy. Come get me ready for you." 

Gavin crawled off the bed, going to Geoff. He kissed him, a hand going down to pump his length.

Geoff pulled him closer, an appreciative hum mixing into the kiss.

Gavin continued to kiss him, his non-busy hand going to roam Geoff's body. The tattooed man guided him backwards, laying him down on the plush bed. He pulled away from the kiss and straddled him. 

Geoff leaned over and grabbed the condom, opening and rolling it over his length. He slicked some lube on as well. "You ready, Gav?" 

Gavin nodded, wiggling his hips. "As ready as ever, so hurry up."

Geoff chuckled and lined himself up. "You sure? You didn't cut corners prepping, did you?"

"Of course not! Just, do it already, bloody HELL!" He squeaked as Geoff thrust in. He didn't feel any pain, only pleasure. 

"You like that? How about this?" Geoff set a fast past, hitting his prostate each time. 

"Ahh Geoff! God, more, more, please, daddy!" Gavin moaned like a whore, gripping the sheets. 

"Such a good little Gav on our mission today. You like getting fucked like this, don't you?"

He nodded, arching his back. He made unintelligible noises, his brain being overloaded with pleasure. He felt himself tensing up, not able to stop himself from cumming. 

Right before he came, he jolted awake. 

Gavin sat up, looking around the dark room. He was covered in sweat and had a raging boner. He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Bloody hell, what is with these dreams lately?"

He drug himself off the couch and to the bathroom in the hallway. He splashed water in his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror, dark rings around his eyes. 

A person appeared in the door way reflected in the mirror. It was Michael

"Hey, you okay, Gav?" Michael leaned against the doorway. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, boi. Just a weird dream." 

"Okay. Just remember we have to do a heist in GTA V tomorrow at work. So make sure you don't fucking fall asleep during it, okay? That shit is hard to set up."

"Right, I won't. Night, Micool."

"Night, boi," Michael went back to his room. 

Gavin sighed, going back to the couch and laying down. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Royalty by Conor Maynard Freewood Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by bottomoftheheap.

Gavin and Ryan sat in an alleyway, the cobblestone street digging into their skin. Gavin, only being 12, leaned against Ryan. His stomach growled in hunger. 

"Rye, I'm hungry."

Ryan sighed, running his hand through Gavin's hair. He held him closer. 

"I know, Gav, I know. Look, if I had the money, this is how'd it'd be. I'd take over the country and I'd be the royalty. We'd eat five-course meals and go everywhere we wanted to. I'd be the king, you could be the queen if you wanted, and everyone would bow to us. I promise you, Gavin. I will get us there. One day we will rule and we'd change how things are. Just, for now, we have to be a little hungry, okay?" 

Gavin nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. He soon fell asleep. 

When Gavin woke up, Ryan was nowhere to be found. He scrambled to stand, looking around. 

"Ryan?" He questioned the space around him, not seeing his partner in crime anywhere. He sighed, realizing he had probably gone to what he called, 'work.'

His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He picked up his worn-out bow and the two arrows he had left. He left the alleyway, heading toward the woods right outside of town. He ignored the sign reading, "People who hunt within his Highness' woods shall be charged with Poaching and shall be hung."

Gavin entered the woods, cautious and tense. He crouched and looked around. He heard leaves crunching about 50 meters to his left. 

He whipped out his bow, notching an arrow, and quickly releasing. He heard the quick cry of a squirrel before it succumbed to death. He straightened up, going and picking up the squirrel. He took out the arrow, the shaft splintered and cracked. He sighed, threw the ruined arrow on the ground, and turned around. He ran straight into a guard. 

"Hello there, lad. What's that you got there? A squirrel? Let's go." He grabbed Gavin roughly by the arm, guiding him out of the forest. He dragged him through town, the squirrel and bow (and remaining arrow) never leaving his hands. He looked around, spotting Ryan walking back toward the alleyway. He had a slight limp and held a small bag. 

"Ryan! Catch!" He threw the squirrel, hoping for him to catch it. Ryan turned, somehow catching the squirrel. Gavin was taken before he realized what had happened.

"Gavin!" He ran in the direction he thought Gavin had gone. He tried in vain to find him. He had frantically searched the area, not finding any other trace of him. He collapsed in the middle of the street with his small bag of coins and the squirrel Gavin had killed. A single tear ran down his face in utter despair.

Meanwhile, Gavin was being harshly handled on his way to the castle. His arm was twisted behind his back.

"That was a stupid thing you just did. You'll surely be punished harsher for that."

They continued to the castle in relative silence, only a few pained noises from Gavin. Once they arrived, he was shoved to the ground before the throne. On the throne sat King Ramsey. 

The guard knelt before the king. "Sire, I have brought you the boy who has been poaching in our forest."

"Good, good, now leave," King Ramsey waved him away. The guard left, leaving Gavin and the king alone in the throne room. 

The king stood up, took off his cloak and crown, and left them on the throne. He walked over to the young boy and knelt by him. 

"Hey, buddy, I'm Geoff. Did he hurt you at all?"

Gavin nodded, rubbing his shoulder.

"Then he's fired. Did he tell you at all what's going on?"

He shook his head and turned his eyes to the ground. "Only that I'm in trouble."

"Well, you aren't. I was looking for a son to adopt and someone saw your hunting skills. They told me, knowing I have been looking, and I placed a guard near the forest."

Gavin's head shot up abruptly. "Wait a bloody second. For real? Did you just say that you planning on adopting me? Christ, couldn't you have just asked me instead of just taking me?"

Geoff laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am. And I'm sorry it had to be that way. It was a necessity."

Gavin's eyes lit up."Can I go tell my friend?"

He softened and sighed. He looked down at the ground. "I'm afraid not, bud. You have to stay in the castle or the courtyard from now until you are older. We can't allow the rival kingdoms to know about you yet. It would ruin our plans for the future."

The light in his eyes diminished. "I can't even say goodbye?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Then I won't be your son!" Gavin shouted.

"At this point, you have no choice. Don't resist this and make it easier for both you and me, okay?"

A single tear ran down Gavin's face. 

To be continued...


	10. Royalty by Conor Maynard Freewood Part Two

In the following days, Ryan looked for signs of Gavin everywhere. He heard no news about hangings or trials, saw no glimpse of him in the crowds, and couldn't even feel his lingering warmth. He turned dark and bitter toward life, especially where it concerned the king. 

Gavin, however, learned a great many things about castle life and how to be royalty. He never went hungry. He got a brand-new bow, was able to train in the yard with other guards, and had his own room. He was raised to be the perfect hunter, son, and ruler. However, never a day went by when he didn't think of Ryan.

With what he had left of the money he earned, Ryan moved to a neighboring kingdom and became a castle guard. He ascended the ranks until he was a Kingsguard. On a late winter night, he was alone with the king and murdered him in what seemed like cold blood. He took the crown for himself. He took on a different name as well, to cover his peasant roots. 

Soon, the news made it to the Kingdom of Ramsey. The new King James of Haywood was crowned as the new ruler. He launched immediate attacks on the Ramsey kingdom. A temporary truce was called 5 years later when Ryan, or King James, was looking for a king to rule alongside him. The news was an outrage to the church in the Ramsey kingdom. Geoff discussed the possible marriage with Gavin, and he agreed it would help the kingdom. The Haywood kingdom would have a ball of sorts to find an appropriate suitor for the king. Geoff and Gavin would attend with Gavin being presented as a possible choice and a solution to the constant battles between the two kingdoms.

Soon, they left to travel to the Haywood kingdom. It was a 3-day ride there with the guards. Therefore, they left 3 days before the ball, hoping to arrive right before the ball in order for everything to run as smooth as possible. The trip there could only be described as interesting. Gavin kept them fed with deer, but was always wandering off whenever he thought he heard even the slightest shuffle of leaves. At one point, he was gone for hours before reappearing with an albino ferret sitting on his shoulder.

"Look, Geoff! I saw a witch and she made this ferret my friend! His name is Albus! Isn't he cute?" He gently scratched Albus behind his small ears. 

"Gavin! What have I told you about leaving my sight? And a witch?! God help us all that she didn't curse you!" Geoff sounded frustrated, but truly, he was just worried.

"Sorry, I just thought that it'd be cool to have a pet ferret. I mean, he can even understand me and I him!"

"It's fine, just don't go talking to witches again. Or anyone you don't know for that matter. I should just lock you in a box. Maybe then you'd do as I ask."

"M'sorry, dad. I can release him if you want."

"No, no. Keep him. He IS yours now, so there's no use getting rid of him."

"Yes! You hear that, Albus? You can stay!" Gavin squealed excitedly. The ferret chattered and nuzzled against his neck. 

They continued on, reaching the village outside the castle a day and a half later. Gavin was immediately drilled on what to say and how to act at the ball.

"Now, how do you greet someone you've never met?" Asked Geoff, pacing around in the room they were given for the duration of their stay in the Haywood kingdom. 

"I don't because I shouldn't talk to strangers," Gavin joked. When he saw the vexed look on Geoff's face, he sighed. "I'm kidding. I say, ' How do you do?' or 'I'm prince Gavin of the Ramsey Kingdom, and you are?' and in no way do I ever say, 'I'm Gavin. I like to bang dudes.'"

He visibly relaxed. "Good. I believe in you, okay kiddo? I trust you'll make the correct decisions tonight. I won't be there the whole time with you. And I won't be chaperoning you either. Just, don't screw up."

"Can I bring Albus in with me?" The ferret climbed up onto his shoulder from the bed at the mention of his name. 

"Absolutely not! What would people think?"

"I don't know, maybe that he's cute and I'm charming for being able to handle animals."

"I don't think so. Just leave him in here tonight, okay?"

Gavin sighed in defeat. "Fine. So, when are we leaving for this bloody thing?"

"Soon, I promise. The guards will come get you when it's time."

"Wait, you won't be arriving with me?"

"No. I have to go ensure the treaty between the King and I are still in effect. I can't have you waltzing in there to be killed."

"That makes sense, I guess. So, the guards will escort me there? And I can't bring a bow? or even a dagger?"

"Right. No weapons. Except for all the other guards, obviously."

"Okay." Gavin flopped back on the stiff bed. Albus moved and sat on his chest. He chattered and curled into a ball. "I know you're sleepy, but you can't just sleep there!"

Geoff sighed, hearing Gavin and his ferret supposedly 'talking' yet again. He just couldn't understand it. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal the tailor carrying the outfits for tonight's special occasion. 

They got dressed, Gavin in a light green suit with multiple layers. The color resembled the leaves of the forest surrounding his kingdom. Geoff was dressed in a more regal tone of dark green, a cloak around his shoulders. The cloak was the same shade of dark green, the edge lined with the fur of bears. Each wore a brooch with the Ramsey coat of arms. Gavin had a circlet of silver placed upon his head, emerald leaves adorning the rim of the circlet. A golden rose sat in the middle. Geoff had a Golden crown, small intricate designs etched in. In the front, there were emeralds and rubies arranged in the image of a rose. 

They looked at each other and Gavin burst out laughing. "You really look the part of King now, Geoff. It's almost funny how different you look."

"Whatever. Your only saving quality is that you clean up good."

"Yeah, sure, dad. Don't you have to go somewhere?" 

"Shit, right, well. Bye, good luck, and I'll see you soon. Don't get in trouble," he said as he went to the door. 

"Bye!"

Geoff left and Gavin was left alone with Albus. He was able to play with the albino for a short while before it was time to depart. He left the ferret on his bed as told and left, getting into his carriage. The ride to the castle was an exciting one. There was music throughout the village, laughter and happiness seeming to radiate from the people. Some, however, seemed distrustful and solemn. Gavin wondered why when it was seemed so happy. He decided to ask a guard, who he thought of as a friend, that sat in the carriage with him.

"Hey, Michael, why are some of the people happy?"

"Well, I don't think you want to actually know, Gavin."

"I do, though! They seem like they don't think the happiness will last. I want to know why."

"Their king isn't the most pleasant of people at times. I heard he tortured and killed peasants for defying him in any aspect. Maybe he changed, but his people certainly don't believe it."

"Oh... Well, I hope he changed. I mean, I wouldn't want to end up marrying a psychopath," Gavin shrugged it off, but the thought of the people lingered in the back of his mind. 

They arrived shortly after that, Michael getting out and helping him down. He was guided up the stairs to the front doors. The doors were large, larger than truly needed, and very ornate. They were a dark oak with golden handles and shining silver bulls on each door, facing each other. Gavin inhaled sharply at the daunting size.

"Wow, it's gorgeous."

He was lead in, Michael telling the announcer Gavin's name, title, and kingdom. He was announced as he walked inside, looking around in awe. Many men and women filled the room, music resonating off the walls and ceiling. He was brought over to the side to get a sense of things.

"You alright, Prince?" Michael asked.

"Y-yeah, there's just so many people."

"I bet. Just take a moment to compose yourself. I have to go stand at my assigned station. You know where to find me if you need me," Michael said. He patted Gavin on the shoulder and walked off toward his station. 

Gavin took a few deep breaths before plunging politely into the crowd. The moment a servant came by carrying a tray of wine, he gracefully took one. He sipped on it as he made his way to the throne. He was curious to meet the king he had heard so much about. If the rumors were true, this king was handsome, dark, and mad. Not mad as in angry, but mad as in crazy. Gavin had to find out for himself.

Before he could reach the throne, Lord Jeremy of Dooley in the kingdom of Patillo stopped him. 

"Ah, you must be Prince Gavin! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. I don't suppose you have a name?"

"Lord Jeremy. The rest doesn't really matter. I just wanted to compliment your outfit, it suits you well. I believe others think so as well," he motioned around him. Many people were glancing at him. "I think maybe even royalty is."

Gavin's eyes glanced toward the throne, seeing the king of Haywood for the very first time. He was almost exactly as described. He had chiseled features, dark blonde, almost brown, hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smirk resting on his lips. For some reason, a feeling of familiarity washed over him.

Gavin's first instinct was to bite his lip, but he resisted. He looked back at Jeremy. "Speaking of which, I must go meet him. He seems... familiar somehow. If you'll excuse me."

Jeremy nodded and he started toward the throne, hoping not to be hindered any longer. Luckily, he wasn't. He arrived at the throne, giving a curt bow. 

"Your Highness," he struggled to keep his voice level. 

"Yes? And who might you be?" The king asked, a somewhat amused smile dancing on his lips.

"Prince Gavin of Ramsey, your majesty," he looked up, noticing a hint of pain flash across the king's eyes. It was gone just as soon as he saw it.

"Prince Gavin of Ramsey? I didn't know there was such a thing. From what I heard, it was only Geoff in his lonely castle. I didn't know he had a son."

"I was adopted when I was younger," Gavin hoped the king didn't press for more. He really didn't want to bring up memories of... him. Of Ryan. 

"I'm not sure if I believe you. Maybe King Ramsey himself would be able to resolve this. Go find him, would you?" He had turned toward a guard. The guard immediately nodded and set off to find the other King. 

Gavin stood there nervously. He fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what else to do. The guard returned with Geoff a few awkward minutes later. 

"King Haywood," Geoff addressed politely. 

"Ramsey. This man claims to be your adopted son. Is he?" King James asked.

"You mean Gavin? Of course, he's my son. I adopted him some 7 years ago. He's quite the hunter," Geoff boasted. 

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason, he had been worried about Geoff not telling him the truth.

"Good. I'm glad we have that cleared up. Now, if you'll excuse us, Ramsey, we are going to take a stroll," James stood up, dismissing his guards and Geoff. 

He started walking to a side door on the left side of the throne. Gavin walked with him, leaving Geoff behind. 

"So, may I call you Gavin?" Asked the King as they entered a small passageway. 

"Only if I may call you James," responded the prince. 

"I believe that is doable," he nodded, the false name sounding odd falling off Gavin's lips.

Gavin stopped and held out his hand. "Alright then, James, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Gavin."

James laughed, taking his hand and shaking it. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, would you like to see my garden? The roses are truly beautiful this time of year."

"I'd love to."

A smile adorned both of their faces instead of tears that night.


	11. Royalty by Conor Maynard Freewood Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this has really gone on for too long. There is just so much I want to do with this story! I'm going to shorten this just to finish it as a oneshot, but I'm going to rename it and make it a real fanfiction! I'm going to add more details and scenes that aren't in the oneshot. It'll be called Peasantry to Pleasantry, maybe. Or something. Make suggestions in the comments!

The garden was illuminated by the faint moonlight. A warm breeze accompanied the evening and rustled the plants. Roses and Lilacs adorned the walkway, the moon making its way across the sky. 

Gavin and James walked through the garden, a comfortable silence between the two. Gavin stopped, staring at a bush of crimson roses. 

"They're so beautiful. They remind me of the ones in the forest. Have you ever been to the woods in the Kingdom of Ramsey?" Asked a thoughtless Gavin, not really thinking of the king assumedly being from Haywood. 

James stood beside him, thinking about how to approach this question. He decided honesty was best, being as he was a possible candidate for marriage. "Yes, I have, actually. I used to live there long before I came here and became King."

"Oh, really? I'm surprised I've never met you, then. I was always with my friend or in the woods, though, so I guess it isn't THAT surprising now that I think about it..." He sighed, looking down at his feet. He thought of Ryan and the dream he shared with him. 

"I mean, I suppose I had something to do with it as well. I was constantly working, or with Ga-" James cut himself off, not wanting to think about that name. The same name that belonged to the royal twig in front of him. Who was adopted around the same time that he disappeared. "God, I'm such an idiot! How could I have not seen this the moment you introduced yourself?!"

"What are you on about, James? You seem a bit buggered," Gavin raised his eyebrows. He touched his arm in a comforting manner. 

"Yes, no, I just, you're Gavin. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin. Oh, Gavin." The older male grabbed Gavin and hugged him tightly. 

Gavin was still confused as all hell, but he patted James on the back. "Yes, yes, I'm Gavin. I thought we already got past that in the introduction."

"We did, but you're Gavin. I... missed you, Gav." 

The nickname made him freeze and stop patting him. He pulled away from James. "Where'd you hear that? Who are you and why did you call me that?"

"Gavin, it's me. It's Ryan," his eyes were hurt, one of the most genuine emotions he had in a long time.

"Ryan, bloody hell, why are you king? And calling yourself the James? Why are you hear? And why are you torturing the people?" He had so many questions. 

"I told you I would be royalty, Gavin. And I couldn't have that name and allow people to trace me back there. And where have you heard that?"

"A guard told me. But, god, you're here. You're real. You're... you're Ryan." He hugged him again, still trying to adjust. 

"Just, gods, I missed you, Gav. I thought you were gone forever. I couldn't find you anywhere. I even had a witch try to find you with an animal. I admit it was stupid looking back, but I couldn't help it! I had to find you, and I just couldn't." Ryan shuddered, holding the younger male tightly. 

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" Geoff stood on the pathway with his arms crossed. He was the spitting image of a parent walking in on his kid kissing someone. 

Gavin separated himself from the king."Geoff! This is-" 

Ryan cut him off. "Exactly as it seems. And I have quite a few words for you, Ramsey. You filthy piece of shit. I will murder you for what you have done. You will pay. Gavin, let's go somewhere away from this... fiend."

"Ryan, calm down. I know you're mad, but please calm down. He wasn't trying to hurt you," he implored.

"Ryan? I thought your name was James? Gavin, is this the guy from your dreams? Did he try to hurt you?" Geoff started toward him.

A rustling in the flower bushes stopped him dead in his tracks. A small white animal darted out. It was easily recognizable as Albus once it climbed onto Gavin's shoulder.

"Albus, I thought I told you to stay in the room!" The small animal chattered to him. "What do you mean? You aren't making any sense. Repeat it one last time." Albus chattered in a slower manner. "Yes, of course, I'm right here."

Geoff opened his mouth to talk and Gavin held up a hand, effectively stopping him from talking.

Albus chattered again. "Yes, Ryan is here, too. So is Geoff."

The human and animal continued talking in a manner that seemed very one-sided. It confused not only Ryan but annoyed Geoff. 

"Uh-huh, not happening right now. No."

"That is absurd! Why would that even be an option?"

"No, no, no. I think they're getting along just fine."

"No, you're the blind one. Look, I got this, okay?"

"Mhm. Yeah because war again is so very likely," he said in a sarcastic tone. 

Gavin sighed and started actually talking to the kings. "So, you guys are going to get over the past, yeah? Hug, get over it, and then we can talk other things. Politics, marriage, catch up. But first, hug. both of you."

Ryan had pure loathing in his eyes. Despite that, he stepped forward with his arms open. Geoff walked into his arms and hugged him awkwardly. 

Ryan whispered into his ear. "I have never and will never hurt him. If you accuse me of such again, I will tear you apart limb from limb and hang you from your intestines."

Geoff swallowed and pulled away nodding. "Got it." His voice cracked.

"Alright, god! Now, Rye, let's all go somewhere and talk, mmkay?" Gavin started in the direction he thought was a private room.

Ryan, eyes on Gavin, immediately softened. "You never had good direction skills, did you?" He muttered, shaking his head in fondness. 

"This way, Gavin," he said, starting in the exact opposite direction. 

"Right, of course." He turned around and followed Ryan. Geoff sighed, trying to figure the two out. He followed Gavin and Ryan, many things on his mind.

They traveled in silence, awkward on one part and comfortable on another. They arrived at a planning room and Ryan opened the door, motioning them inside. Once the two Ramseys were in the room, he shut the door. Albus scampered down and onto the table. 

"Alright. I'm going first. Geoff, you are my dad. You raised me. But you took me from someone important in my life without even a goodbye! I finally get to see him again and what I get is, 'Did he hurt you?' What the hell?! And Ryan, lovey Ryan, don't be so mean! Geoff only did what he thought was best. His intention was not to hurt you or me. I know he may seem like this God awful man who ruined your life and stole the only friend you ever had, but he isn't! I mean, yeah, he may sorta seem like it. Okay, to you, he probably is. But I'm a Prince now! And you're a king! You got what you wanted, being royalty. And now, we can be together as royalty!"

Geoff stared at him, amazed he was able to talk so long without a break. Then, everything finally settled in. "Wait, so that's the friend you wanted to tell? And he, because you didn't tell him, became a king to destroy me for doing something to you?!"

"Well, it appears so."

Geoff turned to Ryan. "Is that really what happened and why you decreed war? Over him?!" He pointed to Gavin.

"Yes! How is that so hard to imagine? I started a war over a kind, beautiful boy that you stole from my life as thoughtlessly as you would pluck a berry from a bush. You ruined and changed my life," Ryan looked at Geoff with the most openly hurt face that one could have.

"I didn't know, okay?! I just wanted a son because I'm infertile and I needed someone! I'm sorry so please don't hurt me!" 

"No one is hurting anyone. I think I know the best solution. I'm going to marry Ryan, as we had proposed, and I'm going to live with him. That's the best idea, I think," Gavin looked back and forth between the two kings that he cared very much for.

"I like this idea," stated Ryan.

Geoff was still calming down from his panic episode. Once he did, he took in a deep breath before starting to talk. "Gavin, I'm surprised to be saying this, but I think you are right. That is the best option. Just, before we do anything else, could we please get a god damn drink or some food?"

Gavin laughed. "I'm famished! What about you Albus?" The ferret dooked and climbed back onto the prince. 

"You ask a ferret before your fiance? I'm offended!" Ryan joked. 

"Well, you aren't my fiance, yet. You haven't even proposed!" He scratched the albino under the chin. 

"That will have to change, then. After food and drink, though. Let's go get some refreshments." He started out the door and back toward the ball. Geoff and Gavin scrambling to catch up with him. 

They arrived in the ballroom, no one, except maybe Michael and Jeremy, noticed they were gone. Ryan sat back on the throne, summoning a servant over. Gavin didn't know where to sit, so he just sat on the arm of the throne. Geoff sighed with his face in his hand.

"Gavin, you can't just sit on the arm of a throne! Especially one that doesn't belong to you."

"You let me all the time, so what's so different about this one? It's just Ry-"

Ryan interrupted him with an elbow. Not a hard one, just one to send enough of a message. 

"Right, I'll just stand," Gavin said, sliding off the arm. He stood and swung his arms, the ferret chattering in his ear making him giggle. "Shut it, Albus."

The servant that was summoned wore brown clothing, the emblem of servitude to the King of Haywood shown on his chest. He had dark hair, a tan complexion, and glasses, which were a rare commodity. "You summoned?" 

"Yes, I did. Get me some food and drink, as well as some for my royal companions of Ramsey," Ryan gestured toward Geoff and Gavin. "Also, two chairs of good quality, one of which better than the other."

"Aw, thanks, Haywood," Geoff touched his chest. "You're warming up to me!"

"No, it's for Gavin," he looked back at the servant. "Why haven't you left us, Ray?"

"They're amusing. I'll take my leave now. I shall be back, your Highness." Ray turned and left, a smirk on his face. 

"Why does he get the better chair?" Asked a whiny Geoff.

"Because he is to be my betrothed. You are just a nuisance that stole him from me. Why should I care about your sitting conditions?" 

"Because! I'm a king!"

"Well, soon he shall be a king."

"But I'm king now!"

"Geoff. Please stop arguing and just give in. My kingdom, my rules."

"Whatever," grumbled Geoff.

Albus chittered in Gavin's ear and he giggled. "Shush, you."

"Gavin, don't talk to him here. People might think badly of you," warned his adoptive father.

"I hate to agree with him, but it is true. They may think you are mad," Ryan said, chuckling. 

"Haha, very funny. So, when is the food going to get here, James?" Gavin asked, rolling his eyes at the fake name.

"In a moment, they have to ensure its quality. Just settle down. Look, there are the chairs."

Ray and another servant were carrying the chairs, one carved to be elegant, like a queen's throne, and one less decorated wooden chair with a cushion. 

Geoff groaned. "This is humiliating!"

"It's alright, Geoff! At least you don't get a Queen's throne!"

"I'd much rather have a Queen's throne than a damn chair!"

"Just be happy you even got one after what you've done," asserted Ryan.

The servants set down the chairs. Gavin sat in the decorated chair beside Ryan, and not all that regally. He sat sideways, hanging his feet off of the arm of the throne. His head was on the side Ryan was on, his feet where Geoff's chair was. Albus moved and sat down on his chest.

Geoff huffs and sits on his chair, Gavin's feet in his face. 

The food arrived and Gavin sat up correctly, his food handed to him. The albino moved to sit on one of the arms of the throne. Gavin took his food and drink. He took a sip before setting it on the arm of his throne. He started eating, feeding Albus a few bites of the vegetables, 

"Mmh, this is delicious! Geoff, why couldn't we have cooks like this back home?"

"We do, you just can't hunt for shit."

"I can, too! I bagged us meat on the way here, didn't I?"

"So you're the one who was hunting all the game! I was wondering why my animal population was down," Ryan said. He took a bite of his potatoes. 

"Yup, remember when I got that rabbit one time?"

He laughed. "Of course I do! It fed us for a week, that rabbit. I was so proud."

"Yeah."

The three ate in silence. Once all was done, Ryan spoke to his servant, Ray, quietly.

"Could you go get the thing in my room? The one on my desk."

"You mean the toy? Or the thing in the box?"

"Gods damn it, Ray, what do you think? Use that brain of yours."

"Right. Box it is then."

"Also, could you tell Lindsay to capture everyone's attention and divert it up here once I have the box."

"Alrighty, Ryan. You got it."

"I told you not to call me that outside my quarters!"

"Sorry. I'll be back, my King." Ray left, going to do as Ryan bid.

Ryan turned to look at Gavin. "So, Gavin, I'm about to ask for your hand in marriage, so don't squeak or chirp or whatever it is that you tend to do. I do assume that you still make those ridiculous noises."

"Ridiculous? They are not ridiculous! You're ridiculous with your cracked crown and good face." 

Ryan laughed and cupped Gavin's face. "Keep trying, buddy. One day, you might actually offend me."

Gavin instinctually leaned into his touched. His hand was roughly textured, not quite callused and not quite smooth. The feeling was familiar and comforting to him, memories resurfacing from his childhood of himself and Ryan running through the streets, hand in hand. Of them cuddling for warmth in alleys and, on occasion, a tavern.

Ryan pulled back his hand, bringing Gavin back to the present. He blinked a few times before sighing and leaning back into his throne. He petted Albus absentmindedly.

Geoff sat, grumbling to himself, and looked over at Gavin. The adoptive father seemed happy, but not. Maybe it was fear, or concern, for his son to grow up and marry another. A man with a cruel reputation at that. Maybe it was jealousy that dimmed the happiness he felt. 

Ray arrived back, carrying the box. Lindsay, a jester dressed as a cat-maiden, brought the attention up to the King. Ryan stood up and took the box from Ray.

"Attention, fair citizens, and nobles. A decision has been made," Ryan resounded. He gestured for Gavin and Geoff to stand. Gavin stood up beside him, as did Geoff. Albus stood as well, albeit on the arm of the throne.

"Geoff of Ramsey, may I have the hand of Gavin of Ramsey in marriage?"

"Yes, you may. I... I give you my blessing," Geoff turned to Gavin, lifting off the circlet of a crown. Tears were in his eyes, a smile plastered on his face.

Gavin squeezed Geoff's arm in a reassuring manner. He then turned toward Ryan, bowing his head at a slight angle. 

Ryan opened the hand-crafted wooden box, revealing an ornate crown of silver, obsidian, and ruby. The main metal was silver, with a small obsidian bull on each side, facing toward each other. Their eyes were rubies, shimmering in the light of the fires and candle chandelier. In the center was a ruby rose, ever so delicate looking. Ryan removed this beautiful creation, crowning Gavin with it. 

Gavin tilted his head back up carefully, wary of the slightly increased weight. Albus jumped from the throne onto his arm, climbing up onto his shoulder. He chattered at Gavin. Gavin struggled not to respond in any way. 

"Presenting Gavin of Haywood, Queen, or King in a way, of the Haywood kingdom and heir of the Ramsey throne. If anyone touches him, I will personally put you in the dungeons."

Albus kept chattering, this time mocking Ryan. Gavin breathed heavily out his nose, stifling a chuckle. 

Geoff stood by, holding the circlet of the son he feels to have lost.

Ryan took Gavin's hand and kissed it.

"Here's to being Royalty."


	12. Valentine's Day OT6/OT7 Mainly Plan G, Team OG, Trial and Error, and all of them combined.

Gavin and Jack stood in the living room of Geoff's Penthouse apartment; red streamers and paper hearts are strewn about around them. Gavin held an empty bottle of red glitter. 

Red sparkles were everywhere. They were on Geoff's couch, on the carpet, all over Jack and himself, and on the decorations. Surprisingly, there was not a single sparkle on Geoff, who stood glaring at the two.

"What the fuck are you two idiots doing?" Geoff asked. "It's 8 in the morning. Why the fuck is shit that isn't mine all over my living room?"

"We're decorating, Geoff! It's Valentine's Day!" exclaimed Gavin in his excited Britsh accent.

"We're having a get-together with the crew. This has been planned for awhile, Geoff." 

"I knew nothing about this! Go somewhere else to have this stupid party!"

"Geoooffff pleeeaassseee?" Pleaded Gavin.

"Fine, whatever. You fucks are cleaning it up though," Geoff turned to go into the kitchen.

Gavin and Jack high-fived and started working again. They put up more streamers and taped up more decorations. By noon, everything was all set up, except food. 

"Gavin, could you go to the store and get some more milk? We're out."

Geoff could be heard groaning from his bedroom at hearing they were using his food.

"Nope, sorry, love. I'm decorating these delicious cookies."

"Stop eating every other cookie! That's why we need more milk. Fuck, I'll just go get it myself. Take that batch out when it's done. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack wiped her hands on her apron and took it off, draping it over the back of a chair on her way out.

Gavin was left in the kitchen alone. He kept decorating the cookies with frosting and sprinkles. Once he was done, he went into Geoff's room, forgetting all about the cookies in the oven. 

"Geeoofff, I'm bored. Entertain me." He whined and flopped down onto his bed. 

"Go away, Gavin. I'm busy. And you're getting shit all over my bed."

"Busy doing what? You're just sitting there." He ignored the last part Geoff had said.

"I'm busy trying to ignore you idiots wrecking my apartment."

"We aren't wrecking it! We're making it amazing!"

"Nope. It's destroyed. There is glitter everywhere. Do you know how hard it is to get glitter out of carpet and couches and everything?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! It does, Gavin. It's my apartment!" 

"Nah, I don't think so." 

"You don't think it's my apartment?"

"I just think it's all of ours. We all keep stuff here. Ryan, his paints. Jack, some of her clothes. Michael, some of his explosives-"

"Wait a fucking second, Michael is keeping explosives here?!"

Gavin continued, pretending not to hear him. "Jeremy, some boots, and I live here with you, obviously. Ray used to keep a DS here before he left, so I don't know if it is still here or not. If it is, I call dibs!"

Geoff sighed. "You're not calling dibs on it. It is still here, but it's his. He comes by every so often to see me, see how we're doing."

"It's a shame he left, innit? I miss X-Ray. He doesn't really talk to me much anymore. I did invite him to the party, though! I hope he shows up."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice? The old crew back together again. Let's not get our hopes up, though. C'mere. Give me a hug, buddy," Geoff opened his arms up for Gavin.

Gavin clambered up into Geoff's arms and hugged him. "We aren't the same anymore. Without him, I mean."

"Yeah, but we have each other. And we have Jeremy. You do love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I just, I miss Ray, too, sometimes, y'know?"

"Yeah. I know," Geoff kissed Gavin's mop of hair. 

The oven timer went off and Gavin jumped, accidentally headbutting Geoff. Each exclaimed in surprise and pain. 

"Ow, fuck! Gavin!"

"Shit on my knob, sorry Geoff! I have to go get the cookies!" Gavin jumped up, again, and crawled off the bed. He ran to the kitchen and pulled out the tray of perfectly browned cookies. 

He set them on top of the stove and turned off the oven. He lipped off the oven mitts and sighed in relief. Geoff called out from his room.

"Did you burn them?"

"Nah, they're fine, love! Wanna come decorate them with me?"

He audibly grumbled before his footsteps were heard approaching. "Eh, sure, whatever. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Geoff slid on an apron from the closet, one that said, 'Hail to the Chief.' The two started decorating when Jack walked through the door carrying milk and other food items for the party. She set them down and kissed them each on the cheek. "Two of my favorite guys baking, now that's what I like to see."

"Hey, Jack, does this look like a dick to you?" Gavin showed her a cookie. "Geoff says it does."

"Well, yeah, obviously. See, you got the shaft here and the head here." She pointed it out on the cookie.

Geoff laughed. "Aha, I knew it! Suck it, Gav."

"Whatever! It's a heart light!"

Jack chuckled. "I love you guys. Happy Valentine's Day."

They finished setting up for the party and making more cookies. Geoff and Gavin ended up having to shower because of a frosting and sprinkle war. Jack's clothes remained immaculate. Ray ended up showing up and met Jeremy. Everyone had a great time, and a few (who am I kidding, all) of them got laid. That Valentine's Day was the best Valentine's Day ever for them. At least, the best so far.


End file.
